In the land of Gods and Monsters
by catmilk
Summary: Molly Hooper is in danger when a cannibal begins targeting women around London. Sherlolly.
1. Straight to the heart, please

**Hello, everyone reading this! First off HI! And secondly thank you for taking the time to give this a go. I've actually had this story in my head for a while… I've never written any fanfiction before so this is my first, I have written before through roleplays and pointless school essays. So, I'm a little nervous to how this will be viewed. I'm also pleased to say this is a Sherlolly story! I hope you all like this and please excuse my horrible grammar and possible run on sentences. I haven't written in a while. Please review and let me know if you want a second chapter!**

**Oh! Also I own nothing Sherlock related, I wish I did, but I don't, unfortunately.**

* * *

Two new bodies at Bart's want to help me examine them? xM

Yes! On my way. SH

Molly bit her lip lightly to hide back a smirk ever since Sherlock's return from the dead their friendship had really gone to the next level. Sherlock had hidden in her flat while he brought down Moriarty's network and now everything was sort of back to normal. Except for a few minor things like Sherlock being nicer and considering her feelings a little more, not to mention a little more protective. It earned a lot of questionable looks from John and anyone around them. They had bonded and that was all that mattered... Plus, It was sort of nice, to have someone care for you the way. Molly tucked her phone in her lab coat she enjoyed it when Sherlock came and helped her examine bodies, she sometimes felt she learned more from him than she had ever done at school. The Pathologist smirked to herself before getting back to her work.

As Molly set up her equipment the lab doors swung open and in came DI Lestrade. Molly tilted her head in confusion as the man approached.

"Greg? This is a surprise." She told him.

The older man smiled at her kindly before giving her a serious look.

"Molly, We've got two more bodies in for you. This is starting to become more of a problem than I thought…" he said the last part more to himself than to Molly.

The brunette watched the man run his fingers through his hair quickly, Molly could already see the stress building up on his face; they had brought her two bodies earlier that day, but she had yet to examine them. Judging by Lestrade's face they seemed to be related to whatever was currently happening at Scotland Yard. Perhaps, she shouldn't have called Sherlock to come help her. Lestrade suddenly looked up at her as if he had forgotten she was there.

"Do me a favor?" he asked.

Molly nodded in response.

"Don't tell Sherlock. He's forbidden from investigating this case."

The pathologist suddenly frowned

"Why?" she asked him curiously.

Lestrade usually never _forbid_ Sherlock from doing anything, the man had been so grateful for his returned, and grateful for all the cases he'd solved since he _had_ returned. Lestrade suddenly let out a shaky breath and shook his head.

"Just do this for me, alright?" he sighed.

Molly twitched her lip lightly and nodded.

"I'll try my best. But, I can't guarantee you anything. Maybe you'll have better luck asking John?"

Molly didn't know how she was going to keep Sherlock away, she could text him and tell him the bodies had been given to one of her co-workers, but that would surely raise suspicion. Lestrade suddenly nodded at her he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his phone, pulling it out of his pocket he looked at the screen before looking at Molly

"Please, if it's important take the call. I have to get ready to for the autopsies." she said a little too quickly.

The man nodded and rushed out the lab.

* * *

Molly unzipped the first body and took and pressed play on her recorder.

"Body around mid-thirties and female." She said out loud.

Taking her gloved hand over to the victims face she looked around for signs of trauma

"Hit in the cranium, blunt object. Teeth pulled out…."

Molly pursed her lips and lifted the dead woman's arm.

"Fingers burned no signs of fingerprints."

Whoever did this didn't want the body identified. Molly walked over to the tray of neatly placed instruments and grabbed her shears she quickly began to cut the victims clothing, careful not to damage anything that might be possible evidence. As she cut the woman's blood soaked sequenced shirt, Molly let out a sudden gasp at what she saw.

* * *

Molly sat at the lab when Sherlock and John arrived; she was staring blankly at nothing in particular.

"Molly?"

The Pathologist heard the familiar baritone toned voice call out, she let out a shaky breath and suddenly felt a pair of hands on her cheeks.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he said sternly

Molly locked eyes with the Consulting Detective briefly before pulled away, she had forgotten he was on his way, shit. She had otten so distracted with the autopsies, it must have slipped her mind. But, nonetheless Molly managed a smile.

"Nothing, Just thinking." She said as she hopped off her chair.

she glanced over at John Watson and gave him a friendly smile

"Hello, John."

The sandy haired man smiled back at her.

"Hello."

After a few more exchanges between the two she turned to look at Sherlock, who was staring intensely at her, mostly likely trying to deduce what was going on with her. Which was not good, she needed a plan of escape and fast.

"I'm going to the canteen for a cuppa, would anyone like one?" she stuttered out.

Molly stood there for few seconds before turning quickly on her heel.

"I'll have a cup if that's alright?" she heard John say.

Molly nodded before hastily making her way out.

* * *

Stirring John's coffee, the mousey pathologist let out a sigh, she felt horrible for lying. She really wanted to tell Sherlock, especially what she had discovered about the bodies, but she had promised and Molly Hooper never broke a promise, but boy, had she found something..disturbing. Molly entered the lab to find each male in their designated areas, Molly handed the cup to John as he nodded his thanks, Sherlock hunched over his microscope paying no attention to her. Good. Molly sat across from him and grabbed the nearest file to her; it had nothing to do with the bodies she had examined so she knew she was safe from prying eyes.

"I already know about the case." Said Sherlock out of the blue.

Molly looked up from her paper.

"Oh?"

"John, isn't exactly good at keeping secrets. Especially from me, I'm surprised at you, very good self-control. You should learn a thing or two from Molly, John. She lasted longer than you."

Molly heard John let out a sigh and mumbled something under his breath. Sherlock looked up from the microscope and stared at her.

"Now, to why Lestrade would want to keep me away from this case has me curious…"

Molly let out a sigh; she might as well tell him.

"I think I might have an idea to why."

She hopped off her chair and made her way towards the door, she looked over her shoulder at Sherlock.

"Coming?"

A smile crept onto his face, making him look ten years younger, that made Molly smile. How cute was it when he got excited over murder? Sherlock got up from his chair and followed Molly out the lab.

* * *

Molly handed Sherlock a pair of gloves as she slipped on her own pair. She uncovered the body of the woman she had examined earlier and saw Sherlock's expression change he looked up at her and Molly noticed his jaw tense up.

"Show me the others." he demanded.

Molly nodded and walked over to the other bodies, uncovering them one by one

"All females around the same age…." She heard him say."

"Yes, but what do have to say about the teeth marks?"

His eyes met to hers for a brief second before looking back at the body in front of him

"Cannibalism, Very rare to perform such an act now a days. Did you managed to gather samples of the saliva? Could you draw up any dental records?"

"No, I thought of that, the body was cleaned thoroughly, the teeth marks came back inconclusive. I've got nothing. The bodies were all missing internal organs, Heart, lungs, liver, and pancreas. Also, signs of sexual assault on all of them."

Sherlock was scowling; he pulled out his phone and quickly punched a number. He exited the morgue leaving Molly by herself.

* * *

Molly was covering up the bodies when John entered the morgue.

"Jesus. Are these the bodies from the case Lestrade wants Sherlock away from?"

His eyes trailed over at the remaining bodies before settling on Molly

"No wonder he's shouting at Lestrade on the phone, Jesus Christ, those poor women."

Just then Sherlock strode back into the morgue a permanent frown plastered on his face

"Molly, we're leaving now. You're staying at Baker Street from now on."

"What? Why?" she said with a frown.

The consulting detective let out an irritated sigh.

"Really, Molly? Have you not noticed yet? The similarities you have with the victims? Look at them!" he half shouted at her.

Molly forced herself to pay closer attention to the bodies that were still out she had been too busy and shocked to noticed the similarities in features, swallowing a lump in her throat she turned to look at Sherlock.

"I….I-I must've not been paying attention…" she said stuttered.

"No. There's no reason for me to stay at Baker Street, Sherlock. You're overreacting, I'm in no danger." she continued.

"One of the bodies was found near Bart's. If this murder is targeting women who have features like you do. You're not safe."

"That's ridiculous." she almost shouted.

"Just stop, you're overreacting. I can't go to Baker Street. I have responsibilities at home. I have to take care of my cat!"

He walked up to her and placed both hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I will not walk into this morgue and see you on one of these slabs."

Molly held her breath suddenly. She was certainly not expecting Sherlock to say suddenly placed her chin on top of her head

"You've saved me once before, now let me be the one to save you, Molly Hooper."

Or that...Molly closed her eyes and nodded in defeat.

"Ok, I'll stay at Baker Street." she whispered.

Sherlock pulled away from her and smiled.

"Good! Let's go pack shall we?"

Molly watched Sherlock walk over to the hook near the door and grab her coat and scarf. As she took off her lab coat she could see John staring opened mouthed at the scene that had just unfolded in front of him. Sherlock held her coat open for her to slip it on, he wrapped her scarf snuggly around her neck as she buttoned herself up. Without another word the trio was out the door.


	2. Living in the garden of evil

**Hi everyone! I hope you're all enjoying my story! I was going to wait a little while longer to post chapter two, but what the heck. I like living on the wild side. I promise you there will be some Sherlolly action soon! I promise! I still don't know if I'm going to write any smutty scenes for your entertainment... But I'll see what happens while I'm writing, I'll possibly have to change the rating. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm having so much fun writing this! Keep the reviews and likes coming! Don't forget t follow! Positive reviews motivate me tons! I still don't know where I'm going with the cannibal thing I'm making it ups as I go. Haha.**

**I do not own any of these characters, although I wish. Especially a grumpy overprotective Sherlock Homes. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week of hell at Baker St, for poor Molly Hooper. Living there was a mad house, especially with Sherlock Holmes. She didn't recall him ever being this annoying when he was living in her flat. Sherlock had managed to stay out of her way as much as possible, isolating himself in her spare bedroom and coming out occasionally for meals or to watch telly with her. Now that he was back in his element it was a disaster. Sherlock Holmes was a complete nutter..

Molly now sat on the couch in her nightie, it was late and both John and Sherlock hadn't arrived home, she had become used to it so she wasn't worried, much. The Pathologist heard the familiar jingle of Toby's collar, the cat jumped on the couch beside her and began to force his face between her hand and the couch cushion, a smile tugged the corners of her mouth.

"Are you hungry, kitty?" she cooed.

Toby began purring and nuzzled himself closer to her. Sherlock wouldn't admit it, but he liked her cat, she remembered coming home from work one day and catching him talking to Toby in his bedroom, she could occasionally hear the cat meow in response in which case Sherlock would continue on with his pointless babbling. Molly picked up the cat and made her way to the kitchen, thanks to Mrs. Hudson's help the kitchen had been cleaned up, after about three hours they had managed to scoop up moldy gunk from the fridge and scrub the counters spotless. Molly had also cut back on her hours at Bart's since moving to Bart's, to Sherlock's request which had caused a big argument between the two. Molly was pretty sure it would have led to violence (mostly on her part). Thankfully, John broke up their argument. Molly had finally agreed to cut back, curse her submissive self. Molly Hooper hated missing work. At least Molly was still helping with the case, not that Sherlock liked it very much, but none of the other staff members could tolerate him like she could. So he had no other choice, if he wanted to get things done, she would have to be there.

* * *

After feeding Toby and making herself some tea, she heard voices coming from downstairs.

"Sherlock, I told you that would lead us nowhere." she heard John say.

Molly took out two more cups and poured some tea into them, she walked over to the men who were now settled in their seats. Molly noticed how exhausted John looked.

"Long day?" she said as she handed him the cup

"What makes you think that?"

"You look like you want to punch Sherlock in the face."

"I thought that was how I always looked?"

The two laughed, John took a sip of his cuppa before speaking.

"Sherlock, here thought it'd be a brilliant idea to go on a wild goose chase! You know what? For someone who claims to be a genius, you're a complete idiot."

"I thought I had a lead."

Sherlock had hos hands settled in his "thinking position" his hands were lightly placed on his chin with his eyes closed. He open one into a thin slit to look at both John and Molly. Molly extended her hand to offer him some tea; he seemed to hesitate but took the cup anyways.

"How was your day, Mols?" asked John suddenly.

"Rather boring. I have nothing to do here. I'd rather be at work doing something useful, rather than sitting here doing…"

"No." Sherlock interrupted.

"No?" she repeated.

Sherlock took a sip of his tea, before deciding he didn't like it and putting it on the table.

"If it was up to me you wouldn't even be back at Bart's but."

He let out a sigh

"I need my Pathologist."

Molly looked at him and suddenly frowned

"You can't say no to me, Sherlock. I'm not in danger! There hasn't been another body in days! You can't just keep me in the house all day. This is bloody ridiculous!"

She suddenly got up and began walking, she needed to go before she started another argument with this impossible man

"Where are you going?" he said in a bored tone

Molly set her tea cup on the kitchen counter and made an angry noise in the back of her throat

"I'm going to take a shower! Or am I not allowed to do that too?" she shouted

Before he could answer, Molly practically stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Maybe she was being a little over dramatic she wondered. Molly stared at the bathroom door before saying.

"I should probably go apologize for that…"

She put her hand on the knob but stopped should she? Molly didn't even want to be here in the first place! It was all stupid Sherlock's fault she was so frustrated! She was in no way going to apologize for her outburst. Molly let go of the door knob and went to turn the shower on, after waiting for the water to heat up she stripped down and climbed in, she let out a relaxed sigh and let the water relax her muscles, after a few seconds all the tension and anger had disappeared. Molly began washing her hair, there was an assortment of shampoos and conditioners on display and Molly couldn't help but snicker, bless the souls of the people who made Sherlock's hair products, they were certainly doing god's work. After gooping some shampoo in her hand she began to lather on and massaging her scalp, she began humming a little tune forgetting about all her troubles, Molly turned away from the water to rinsed out the leftover shampoo; she opened her eyes and suddenly let out a startled yelp at the figures peering through the shower curtains.

"Sherlock! What the hell!" she yelled.

She grabbed the nearest object,_ a rubber duckie, really? _and tossed it in his direction. Sherlock easily dodged it, Molly grabbed the shower curtains to cover her lady bits

"I'm showering!" she shouted

"Yes, I am aware of that." He replied calmly

"Can't you leave me alone for one second!?"

"There's been another body found, we have to go."

Sherlock handed her a towel which she gratefully took she shut the water off. Molly wrapped the towel around her petite body and stepped out the tub she could see a light blush on Sherlock's pale cheeks, but it could have been due to the steam in the bathroom. Molly let out a huff of air as she walked passed him. Walking down the hall to Sherlock's bedroom she caught John's eye.

"Oh hell! Sherlock! You went in the bathroom! She was showering! I told you to wait until she was out!"

"We need to go now! Murder is more important that personal hygiene!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is. John!"

"You're an idiot."

"Well we need to go now, and she's the only one with access to Bart's at this hour! This is important! And I am not an idiot."

Molly shut the door to the bedroom to hear the rest of the argument, she grabbed her suitcase from it's spot and gathered up some clothes to wear.

* * *

It was cold outside, which was bloody brilliant since her hair was still completely wet, John kept shooting her apologetic looks in the cab and then glaring daggers at Sherlock's seconds after. The trio arrived at Bart's and in minutes they were looking at body of the latest victim.

Molly felt sick to her stomach, the body was completely butchered the face chunks of it torn off; it doesn't look like something a human could be capable of doing. Molly swallowed a lump in her throat and with shaky hands began to examine the body.

"S-Skin on the f-face has been cut off. S-Sloppy work, unlike last time… It seems… r-rushed." she managed to say/

She let out a deep breath and looked at up to notice both Sherlock and John staring at her.

"It's ok, if you're scared, Mols." Said John reassuringly

"I'm not scared." She began "I've just… never seen anything like this." she confessed.

It was true in her years of work she had never encountered a murder so brutal, Molly licked her lips nervously and continued on, she lifted the sheets from the rest of the body.

"Dead approximately three hours, signs of sexual assault, looks like she fought back. Same organs missing, clean cuts made throughout, the face must have been a last second thing…."

Molly grabbed a pick and began scraping whatever she could gather from her fingernails, she set them on a petri dish and handed them to Sherlock.

"You can have a look at these while I finish up here."

Without a word Sherlock got up and walked towards the lab.

* * *

Molly heard Sherlock shout as she entered the lab, it was late and she was exhausted.

"Thinking. I need to think!" he shouted.

Molly came in with three cups of coffee that she had somehow miraculously managed to not spill. Molly placed one of the cups besides a sleeping John, his head laid on the table as he softly snored. Molly nudged him lightly causing him to twitch awake, he instinctively took the coffee from the table and began to gulp it down

"Thanks." He said tiredly.

Molly nodded and walked up to Sherlock.

"Your coffee." She told him

The man looked down at her and scowled

"I don't want coffee." He blurted out

Molly let out a sigh, she was not in the mood to deal with him tonight.

"You kept bugging me for coffee a few minutes ago!" she told him.

Molly set his cup on the table and took a sip of hers

"I did no such thing." He said irritably.

Molly rubbed the bridge of her nose and let out a yawn

"Sherlock, John and I need sleep. We can't stay up like you can." she whined.

Sherlock placed both his arms on the table and closed his eyes, which caused Molly to frown this was not the right time for him to enter his bloody mind palace.

After a few minutes Molly placed her head on top of a few stacks of papers, it was almost comfortable… or maybe she was just tired

"Molly?" she heard Sherlock say.

The Pathologist opened her eyes and looked over at Sherlock

"Did you look at the sample you provided me with?" he said as if he were talking to a child.

Molly shook her head tiredly

"Too tired." She groaned

"If you look at the samples and tell me what you see, we can go home."

Molly let out a tired groan

"Bloody do it." said John from across the room.

Molly lifted her head up and watched as Sherlock pushed his microscope across to her Molly lazily pulled it towards her and looked through it. Molly suddenly made a face, what was she looking at?

"Exactly." Said Sherlock out loud as if he were reading her mind

"It's a sort of plant…flower? Which is weird since.."

"Since you got it from her finger nails! Oh, this one was smart! She knew if she scratched her attacker he would clean up the evidence so she did the next big thing, she gathered at much evidence as she could in her surroundings…."

Molly looked at him excitedly

"That means she was killed somewhere other than the warehouse they found her in. The warehouse was merely a dumping site. The true location has the contents of whatever plant this ends up being. That could help narrow down the search!"

Sherlock nodded and grinned suddenly

"Oh! I've got you now! John, wake up!" he suddenly barked

John had drifted back to sleep

"Wha? What's wrong!?" he slurred.

Sherlock looked at him as he put his coat and scarf on

"Take Molly home."

"Where are you going?" he said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, but before John could finish his sentence he was out the door.


	3. You said I was the most exotic flower

**Hello readers! I hope you are all enjoying the story! I'm having so much fun writing it! I hope you all like this chapter! I am a sucker for Jolly, they're my brOTP! As promised I added a little Sherlolly for you all. It's pure fluff (I'm telling you now to spare you any disappointment) Feel free to review, favorite, and follow! They are well encouraged! Well, I will leave you now to read! But before I go OMFG THEY ANNOUNCED THE 12TH DOCTORRRRR! *fangirlS* Ok, I'm done.**

**I don't own any of these characters! I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Molly felt something touching the side of her head she let out a low groan and moved away

"Toby, I'm too tired to play right now." She murmured rather irritably.

After Bart's John and Molly didn't get to the flat until three in the morning, both of them were equally exhausted and headed straight to their beds as soon as they entered the flat. Well... Molly went to Sherlock's bed since he had _"no use for it"_ or so he claimed, she had been sleeping in it since she agreed to stay with them, his bed was rather lovely she had to admit, much better than her lumpy bed back at home. Molly let out a shaky breath and settled herself back into a comfortable position, after a few seconds the touching began again she let out a sigh.

"Alright, Mister you're leaving this room righ-"

Molly quickly turned only to hit her nose face against Sherlock's chest, rubbing her nose lightly she looked up to see an amused Sherlock staring back at her.

"Sherlock? When did you get home?"

Molly lifted her head to look over his shoulder, she had only been asleep three hours. The Consulting Detective shrugged lazily at her question.

"I don't know...about twenty minutes and sixteen seconds ago…"

Molly made a face, rather specific wasn't he? Molly suddenly realized

"Why are you here?"

"I live here." he said in his _"obviously" _voice.

"Yes, I mean what are you doing here in the bed." she asked him curiously.

Sherlock suddenly knitted his brow together

"It's my bed." He said in the same tone.

"I didn't m-mean it like that." she stuttered.

Sherlock nodded and propped up on his arm to get a better look at her

"I know."

Well, that causing her to shut up. Sherlock's face suddenly turned serious.

"Molly."

His baritone voice and the way he said her name made her almost shiver, he lifted his hand though seemed to hesitate for a second but placed it lightly on her cheek

"I want to apologize."

"F-For?" she managed to stutter out.

A blush managed to appear on her cheeks despite being so tired. Molly noticed Sherlock frown he then lightly but began to rub his thumb against her cheek causing her to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Have you forgotten the constant arguing between the two of us already, Doctor Hooper? I didn't realize all it took for you to forget was for me to crawl into bed with you. I'll have to remember this for the next time." he teased.

There was that hint of smugness that made Molly want to punch him and then pull him in for a kiss and then punch him again. Molly suddenly laughed nervously, she was way too tired for this, but she was secretly enjoying this side of Sherlock. Who wouldn't?

"It's fine. I'm the one who should be apologizing, I shouldn't be so stubborn about you wanting to keep me safe…" she said in almost a whisper.

Molly looked away from him and fiddled with a strand of her hair

"I'm not used to people caring for me you know?"

she winced lightly at how pathetic and sad that sounded, Sherlock's hand suddenly moved from her cheek and cupped her chin pulling her head to look at him, he stared at her face for a moment before pressing his lips on her forehead

"Forgive me." He said against her forehead

Molly closed her eyes and wondered if he was still apologizing for the fighting… or maybe he too realized how sad and pathetic she sounded.

Molly pulled away from him after a moment and turned so her back was to him.

"Apology accepted. We should get some sleep."

She pressed her face closer to the sheets and closed her eyes, she felt Sherlock settled beside her and wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him, Molly's eyes shot open and her body tensed up at the sudden move, had he noticed?

"Is this not okay?" he said against her ear

He noticed. Molly tried to relax.

"No, its fine. I-It just caught me off guard."

Sherlock nodded against her hair and placed a kiss on top of her head

"Good morning, Molly Hooper."

A smile appeared on her face, he would say that wouldn't he?

"Good morning, Sherlock." She whispered before closing her eyes.

* * *

Molly woke up to a good view of Sherlock's collar-bone peering through his jammies, she must have shifted during her sleep. The ousey brunette pulled away from Sherlock's embraced, he was sound asleep, it was strange seeing him sleep, mostly because he never did! Out of the few months Sherlock lived with her he probably slept a total of one hour. Sherlock was certainly some new type species. Molly pulled the sheets off her body and tip toed out of the room, who knew when Sherlock would sleep again she didn't want to be the cause of depriving him of any sleep.

Molly exited the room and closed the door with a soft click she turned to walk to the kitchen and let out a gasp, dozens of flowers and plants were scattered around the flat, Molly let out a sigh.

"Sherlock…. What are you up to this time you crazy bugger."

After managing to move various plants and flowers from the kitchen Molly stood over the stove as she cooked, she let out a yawn and heard the door to John's room open

"Good morning….afternoon? What the hell? Who turned the flat into a bloody forest!?"

"Do really need to ask?" she said with a smirk.

"What time did he come home?" said John as he settled at the kitchen table.

Without looking up from her cooking she shrugged.

"Around six in the morning. Gave me a fright."

"He tends to do that." he said with a chuckle.

* * *

The two chatted while Molly finished making food.

"I'm thinking of asking Mary to marry me." he said suddenly.

Molly stopped cooking and looked up at him

"That's wonderful!"

Mary Morstan was a school teacher that John had started seeing after _"__the__ fall" _had occurred, the two had met while John was visiting Sherlock's grave, her father had recently passed away and she had gone to visit him. After that day, John and her had become inseparable. Molly liked her, she was a kind and wonderful woman, and exactly what John needed in his chaotic life. Molly leaned on with her back against the counter and looked over at John.

"When are you thinking of doing it?" she asked him curiously

"I have no clue. But, I want to do it soon. Before, I chicken out." he said with a frown.

"I'm here if you need help with anything." she said with a giggle.

"Wait! You're a girl!" he said with a sudden smile.

"Yes, I'm glad we've established that. " she said sarcastically

John blushed lightly and gave her an apologetic look

"Sorry, I meant that you probably know what type of jewelry other women like right? You should accompany me with picking out a ring… I'm completely rubbish at picking anything out I'm afraid I'll choose the wrong one and she'll hate me and say _no._"

"It'll be fine, you know Mary better than anyone. I'm sure once you see the right ring you'll know it's the one meant to be on her finger. But, if you really do want my help I'm free for the rest of the day, we can go browsing? We could also do a little shopping; I'm desperate to get out of this flat."

She looked around the flat

"Or…Should I say get out of this _forest._"

* * *

After the two finished their breakfast Molly cleaned up the kitchen while John sat on his chair playing with Toby

"Are you two going to help me or not?" said a baritone voice out of nowhere.

Both, Molly and John looked up to see Sherlock standing near his bedroom door, he had a massive case of bedhead and he actually looked well rested, well besides that scowl that was permanently plastered to his face

"I'm assuming you're referring to this…." Said Molly as she waved her hand around the flat

"...Forest you've created of the flat."

Sherlock nodded and walked towards the living room, picking up a few random flowers and examining them

"What else would I be talking about?"

"Well you're on your own. John and I have plans today." she told him

"Cancel them, we have work to do. I need you two to help me gather samples out of each of them, I've mark the location of each type of plant and flower in this flat, so once we narrow down the once similar to the sample we have from the victim we can narrow down a location. " he said with a frown

"No. Where did you even get the time to do all this?" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Mycroft owes me a lot of favors." he said with a smirk.

John suddenly got up from the couch and walked over to the pair, Sherlock glanced at John briefly before looking back at Molly

"Listen, Sherlock. Molly is helping me-"

"You two are going to go look at engagement rings, you don't exactly intend on buying, but by looking at your fidgeting, which you should stop by the way it's very distracting, you will end up buying one today. Only, you will most likely return it later due to the fear that it might not be big enough to please Miss Morstan. I can assure you, John she will like it and she will say yes." he said almost non-stop.

Both Molly and John stood silently with their mouths open

"How-"

"Please, John. I observe."

And with that he made his way to his chair, where Toby happily jumped on his lap and began nuzzling his hand

"Toby, you are more affectionate than usual. Did you get an extra treat"

* * *

John and Molly settled for the shops near Baker Street, the pair intended to go back to the flat and help out Sherlock, _eventually. _John had decided to buy a ring for Mary, the ring itself was gorgeous, Molly was slightly jealous. Not that she ever considered getting married. She wasn't the marrying type. A simple gold band with a pearl settled with a few diamonds around it. Once Molly had seen the look on John's face she knew that was the ring for Mary. Molly browsed at the other jewelry in the counter while John went to pay

"What do you mean, it's been paid for?"

Molly looked up from the displays and walked towards John

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

Someone paid for the rin-"

Before he could finish his sentence his phone beeped in his pocket, he quickly pulled it out and began to chuckle, he turned the phone so Molly could read the text.

Consider it an early wedding present. -SH

* * *

"I hope it's considered bad luck if I didn't _pay_ for the ring..." Said John nervously.

Molly smirked as the two entered a busy part of the street, she could see people shopping with their families and others looking at the local street performers the one who caught her eye was one of them performing magic tricks, Molly enjoyed magic tricks, she had learned a few tricks from her father when she was young, mostly silly things like how to make a coin disappear, she recalled showing Sherlock the trick while he had been staying with her, he had gone in detail how she had managed to make the coin "disappear" and how magic was silly and completely illogical. She vowed that day never to show him another magic trick again. Molly tugged Johns shoulder and pointed at the magician

"Can we?" she said almost child-like.

John nodded and the duo made their way to the act. Once they found a spot where they could see, the masked man smiled at them

"Ah! We've got two new members!"

Molly smiled at the Scottish accent, the masked man made his way to then

"Oh what a pretty flower." he said to her

He suddenly touched the top of her head, which caused Molly to giggle in amusement, his hand trailed behind her ear and pulled back to reveal a beautiful dark red flower in his hand,unlike nothing she had seen before.

"A flower for the pretty flower?" the performer said to her.

He tucked it behind her ear and kissed her hand softly. Molly blushed and smiled shyly, a sudden grin crept over his lips before returning to the rest of his audience.

* * *

Molly and John returned to Baker Street as the sun began to go down, they set a few shopping bags on the floor and let out a huff of air

"That was fun." commented John.

Molly smiled and nodded in agreement, she turned to make her way to the living room and then her smile disappeared. Flowers and various plants were scattered throughout the area, soil covered the floors, she noticed a few paw prints leading to the bedroom, great... Molly scanned the flat until she spotted Sherlock laying on the couch with his fingers lightly on his chin

"Sherlock, you've made a mess." muttered Molly.

"John? Finally you answer, as I was telling Toby here... No-No, don't eat that, fool."

Molly and John saw Sherlock get up from the couch and scoop up the cat

"That's _Philodendron, _you eat that and your gums will become swollen you'll be drooling and not mention vomiting all over the place, not to mention seizures, renal failure, and Encephalitis. Chances for your survival would be minimal. Molly, would you get rid of that plant? We wouldn't want your feline to parish wouldn't we?"

Sherlock slumped on the couch with the cat still in his hands

"Why do you insist on talking to that cat?" said John suddenly

"He's a good listener. Plus you took my skull away."

Molly went to gather the plant and tossed it in the rubbish bin

"It was frightening, Mary!" she heard John say from the living room

"I don't care. I don't consider her feelings important" she heard Sherlock reply

uh-oh she was glad she wasn't in the room to see John's reaction

"Sod this! I'm sorry Molly I can't deal with him tonight, not like this. I'm going to Mary's."

she heard the door slam and then it was quiet.

* * *

"Molly!"

Sherlock was suddenly at her side, he didn't seem fazed at all by John's outburst. Typical.

"I managed to get through most of the plants, none match what we're looking for. Together we can get done faster! Maybe we could even make it to Bart's tonight Oh!"

"No, I refuse to have another late night at Bart's. I'll help you with some of the samples, but that's it. We will not go to Bart's until an appropriate time. Deal?"

Sherlock pouted his lower lip and frowned.

"Fine. Let's get started then! We're wasting time."

Molly threw another pile of random plants and flowers into a rubbish bag. Her eyes were heavy with sleep she leaned on her hand and yawned, she could see Sherlock making them coffee from the kitchen. Molly ran her hands between her hair and caught something between her fingers, she pulled it out of her hair and looked down at the flower the street performer had given her earlier, the flower was a deep dark red making it almost look black, her eyes flickered over to the microscope and then back at the flower

"Hm, why not?" she said to herself.

Molly took the flower and began preparing it for examination. The Pathologist's brows knitted together as she peeked through the microscope

"Sherlock?" she called out she focused the microscope

"Yes?" he replied next to her.

Molly looked up to see Sherlock with two cups in his hands

"Take a look at this."

Sherlock handed her a cup and made a "shooing" motion with his hands. Molly stood up to allow him enough room to look through the microscope. Molly took small sips of her coffee as Sherlock focused the microscope

"What flower is this? Show me."

Sherlock looked up from the microscope at Molly. Her eyes flicked to the red flower on the table, a few petals now missing

"This doesn't look like any of the flowers I brought in."he told her

"That's because you didn't bring it. I did."

Sherlock suddenly locked eyes with her, she knew he knew what she was thinking

"You know what that means, right?"

Molly nodded, a little horrified to speak

"You had an encounter with our cannibal."


	4. I was an angel

**Hi! Yay! I managed to fit another chapter in! I think this story is coming to a conclusion. This chapter was inspired by Hannibal. If you don't watch the show I highly recommend it! Oh and hey anon person, yeah my grammar is horrible sorry! I thought I was doing a pretty good job, English is my second language so I'm mostly relying on the spell check haha. Sorry in advance to everyone who's wincing at my horrible grammar. I'm trying my best. Keep reviewing! Motivates the heck out of me. Also, don't you just love Sherlock and Toby's relationship!? It's so cute 33**

**I have to sort of put a label on this chapter, a lot happens. Just a warning.**

**Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY! Well except for the baddy. All that crazy is strictly me. Not that I'm a cannibal, I swear I'm not.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It's been I three days! Where the hell are you!? xM

Busy. -SH

Well at least text me once in a while to let me know you're not DEAD! xM

Not dead. Busy. -SH

Molly Hooper tossed her phone on the bed, after Sherlock had discovered that the flower was a match he had made it his goal to find the street performer Molly and John had met earlier. Sherlock had interrogated her for details on the man, Molly felt horrible that she couldn't give any, except for his accent. He had gotten mad at her for not having much on the man, but it was hardly her fault, the man had worn a freaking mask! When she woke up the next day he was gone.

Molly flung herself on Sherlock's comfortable bed, what was she going to do? What was there to do? Molly was cooped up at the flat, she _could_ go to work, but she hadn't received any phone calls asking her to come in. Just as if by fate her phone vibrated on the bed, she quickly picked up

"Hello?"

"Molly? Stamford here. I was wondering if you could cover a shift? Or are you still on house arrest?"

Molly smirked

"No, I can cover. I'll be there in a few."

Molly hung up the phone and quickly flung herself off the bed.

* * *

Molly changed into her favorite khaki trousers and put on a sweater, she grabbed her bag and coat from the peg and exited the house. Catching a cab, the Pathologist made her way to Bart' in the lab, Molly hung her coat and bag on the hook by the door, she headed to the small closet and grabbed her lab coat, she was actually looking forward to working, she needed the distraction.

Molly began to cut a y-incision on the body of a fourty year old man who died of a stroke. Molly examined the internal organs cut them out to get weighed, she pursed her lips at the black lungs

"Smoker." she said out loud.

The stroke made sense now. After weighing the rest of the organs, Molly zipped up the body and put the poor man away. After, she finished with that, Molly headed to the canteen to get something to eat, she was thankful to be done at the morgue, not that she didn't like, it was just that a person could only handle so much death. The rest of her shift consist of paperwork in the lab. Molly paid for her food and headed back to work.

Paperwork was completely tedious, but someone had to do it. Molly rubbed the bridge of her nose, she could feel a headache coming. Two hours later and Molly was finally done! She got up from her chair and stretched, it felt marvelous especially after being in one position for to long. The brunette took the stacks of manilla folders and headed to the small office attached to the lab, opening the filing cabinet she heard the door to the lab fly open, hitting the wall and making a loud echoing noise. Molly set the folders down hurried to the lab to see what had caused that. She froze in her tracks at the sigh of a flustered Sherlock Holmes, his chest was heaving and he looked wildly around until his eyes settled on her. Molly blinked in confusion as he stared intensely at her

"Sherlock? Are..." she began

"Why aren't you answering you damn phone!" he roared

Sherlock strode over to where she was and towered over her and gave her a hard stare. Why was he so mad? Sherlock was the last person who should be getting mad at someone for not answering their phone. Either way his stare made Mousy Molly shrink in fear

"I-I...I think I left it in my coat. It's on silent and I-"

She was unable to finish the sentence because Sherlock Holmes crashed his lips against her with force. Molly was taken back by the sudden physical contact, Sherlock placed his hands on her hips and pushed her back against the wall to deepened the kiss. A million things were running through her head, a part of her wanted to shut them all up and enjoy the kiss, but of course being the type of person that she was she just couldn't do that. Molly tried to pull away which caused Sherlock to make a noise in the back of his throat, Molly finally gave up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up on her toes, she couldn't believe this was happening! Molly wondered if this was just a dream, she had most likely fallen asleep in the lab and now she was having some weird wet dream type of ordeal. Well, if this was just a dream she hoped it lasted forever because the way he was kissing her was literally taking her breath away. Molly was sure she jinxed herself because Sherlock pulled away leaving her flustered and with weak knees, she held onto him and tried to regain her breath

"I thought I lost you." he told her suddenly

"I couldn't find you and you weren't answering your phone." he began.

"Tell me what's wrong." she said with a concerned face.

Instead of replying, Sherlock placed his hands on her cheeks and leaned in to place a softer gentler kiss on her lips. Molly's eyes fluttered close and let herself get consumed in the kiss. This was how John Watson found them a few seconds later.

* * *

John cleared his throat and Sherlock pulled away from Molly _'__Damn it, John.' _she thought bitterly to herself. The Pathologist pouted her lips lightly and let out a sigh, her brown eyes settled on John

"Am I interrupting something?" he said with a grin.

"You _obviously _were, and by pointing it out is a way to seek out embarrassment from either Molly or myself, and since that's not likely to happen on my part you are mainly targeting Molly."he scoffed.

John rolled his eyes and looked the woman in question.

"Glad you aren't dead, Mols." he suddenly told her.

The Pathologist could feel Sherlock tense up next to her, suddenly.

"Will someone tell me the hell is going on!?" she said with a frown targeted at both John and Sherlock.

"Well..." began John.

"Don't." he warned

"I need to know what's going on, Sherlock. You promised to keep me informed." she said with pursed lips.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair

"I did no such thing." he told her.

Molly placed both hands on her hips and gave him a cold stare.

"They found another body." John said behind her.

Molly saw Sherlock stare daggers at his friend before looking at her with softer eyes, he finally let out a sigh of defeat

"The face was mutilated beyond recognition, body type same as yours, same hair length. We all thought it was you, the way this body was found was... different. Instead of the usual dumping sites. Our cannibal wants to be in the spotlight." He said bitterly.

Molly could feel her throat dry out, she could feel a shiver down her spine

"H-How was the body found?" she asked to no one in particular

John cleared his throat, Molly could tell he didn't want to answer the question, her eyes then settled on Sherlock

"He gave her wings." he stated in a banal tone.

"What?"

"The body was hung on display near a church, it's was also close enough to a shopping centre so naturally it became chaotic. John had received a phone call from Lestrade warning him to keep me away, naturally I didn't." Sherlock smirked lightly at the last part

"I think Lestrade thought it was you." continued John

"I had gone to the flat earlier today, but I didn't see you. I thought you went downstairs for tea with Mrs. Hudson or to the store." said John with a sigh before continuing.

"I went to meet up with Sherlock when I recieved the phone call. We all thought it was you. Then Sherlock couldn't get a hold of you, he practically ran to the flat and nearly knocked down Mrs. Hudson's door."

Molly looked at Sherlock, he wasn't looking at her or at anything in particular he must of felt her looking, Sherlock locked eyes with her as John continued on.

"I had to tell him to calm down and the arse tried to punch me!" John rolled his eyes

"Finally, I suggested he come here... and well here we are."

Just as he finished the sentence his phone began to ring, John pulled it out his pocket and held it to his ear

"Watson." he said in a rather professional voice, he made small talk before hanging up.

"They're bringing the body now." he told them.

* * *

Molly stared at the body of the poor woman, like all others her internal organs were missing, her face beaten with no signs of facial features anywhere Molly's eyes settled on the white sheer dress that was soaked with blood, Molly took a gloved hand and lifted the body up to see the back._ T_he murder had detached the skin of the victims back to make them look like wings. Molly felt sick to her stomach. Settling the body back on the slab she cut off the dress and put it in the evidence bag

"She's not dressed like the others." She told the boys

"The other victims were all wearing clothes you'd wear out. A night in the town. The one was different." she told them

"She was specifically chosen." interrupted Sherlock

"How do you mean?" she asked curiously

"She was hand selected. He wanted her for a reason. But, she didn't look the part, apparently. Thus, the beaten up face." he continued.

John suddenly spoke

"You're saying he was looking for specific features? But the face ended up wrong?"

That caused Sherlock to nod

"He had found the perfect replacement, but unfortunately he wasn't satisfied." he said.

Molly shook her head and continued on with her examination

"No signs of sexual assault."

"I wouldn't think so." he said with a nod.

* * *

Sherlock didn't leave her side for the next couple of day, he had agreed to let her go back to work, but only if accompanied by John or himself. Molly knew John wasn't going to last the whole day with her so she was stuck with Sherlock. Not that she mind, when he wasn't being a complete arse, Sherlock was actually pretty decent. He would help her with tests around the lab and point out things she missed during her autopsies, it certainly made her work go by faster.

When she wasn't at work she lounged around the flat, she was getting quite used to it. Molly sat on the couch and watched the telly, after practically begging she had managed to convince Sherlock to get a television. She got bored easily when she wasn't at work, Sherlock had suggested shooting at the wall, but it was just something she wasn't interested in. Molly stroked Toby's fur as she watched the news, the story of _"the angel" _ popped up again, the news reported stated the condition the body had been found saying that due to graphic content they couldn't show the actual image. The next clip was of Sherlock, John, and Lestrade being crowded around a bunch of reporters. Molly bit back a smile as she saw Sherlock's irritated expression, he turned to one of the cameras before pushing his way out of the crowd

_"Will Boffin Sherlock Holmes find whoever is behind this?" _said the news reporter.

Molly turned off the telly and looked at Toby. The cat purred loudly as she ran her hand against his fur

"Could you try that on me?"

Molly looked up at Sherlock, he was staring at her hand

"You want me to... _pet you_?" she asked in a high pitched tone.

Sherlock nodded at her. Molly didn't know if he was being serious

"Why?" she asked him curiously

Sherlock sat on the couch beside her and scratched the back of Toby's ear

"Toby seems really keen on having every person in this flat pet him, when they do he seems... content. He _obviously _finds it soothing, or else he wouldn't beg every person who steps into the flat. It's merely an experiment. I would conduct it myself, but it won't have the same effect."

Molly contemplated for a while, she highly doubted it was for an experiment. Molly nudged Toby off her lap and placed a pillow on her lap, without waiting for permission Sherlock settled his head on the pillow. Molly slowly began raking her fingers through that magnificent hair of his, Molly felt a little awkward at first, but eventually brushed it off. She watched Sherlock close his eyes and pull his hands under his chin. After a few minutes Molly was pretty sure Sherlock had fallen asleep

"Sherlock? Are you asleep?"

"Thinking." he murmured.

After ten minutes, Molly's hand was beginning to hurt as she was about to switch her hand Sherlock's eyes popped open

"Oh!" he said excitedly

Sitting up he grabbed Molly's laptop from the table and turned it on he quickly typed in her password

"Hey! How did you...forget it." she sighed.

Molly crossed her legs and looked over as Sherlock

"What are you looking up?"

He turned the computer over and showed her a picture of the red flower

"Oh! You found it!" she said excitedly.

Sherlock nodded and turned the computer back towards him

"I was so daft! I must of deleted this from my mind palace, I just had to do a little rummaging. _Cosmos atrosanguineus _better known as Chocolate cosmos, they are extinct in the wild, so they're hard to find. You'd have to be a very dedicated gardener to take these under your wing."

Sherlocked typed away on her computer and Molly nodded

"I'll leave you to your research then. I'm going to make tea, want some?"

Sherlock shook his head, Molly simply shrugged and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Molly."

The mousy brunette blinked her eyes open and saw Sherlock staring down at her

"What time is it?" she muttered tiredly.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and crouched so he was at eye level.

"I'm going to be gone for a few hours. John is with Mary, but I've informed Mrs. Hudson."

Molly rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"You woke her up?" he waved his hand carelessly

"She didn't mind."

He took a hold of her hand and placed a soft kiss on it

"Sleep. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Sherlock tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, Molly suddenly took a hold of his scarf and pulled him towards her

"No, please stay." she whispered before pressing her lips against his.

She hadn't attempted anything with Sherlock since the night at the lab, and frankly the thought of him leaving her made her want to do everything in her power to make him stay. Sherlock kissed her back but pulled away

"Molly." he croaked

Molly tugged his scarf again bringing him down on top of her, Sherlock extended his arm to hold himself up, his other hand settled on her thigh, but he quickly pulled away

"Molly, I can't do this right now." he warned.

"Why not? What's important that you have to leave." she said with a pout.

Sherlock stood up and fixed his scarf

"You." he simply said.

Molly bit her lower lip and finally nodded

"Don't get yourself killed." she told him

"Now, why would I do that?" he said with a smirk.

Sherlock placed a kiss on her forehead before walking towards the door, before leaving he turned to look at

"Good night, Molly Hooper." he said with a wink.

Molly smiled and settled back on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Molly felt a pair of lips brush against her forehead, a smile crept on her face.

"Sherlock? Back already?" she sighed happily.

Molly slowly opened her eyes, the room was dark and quiet she could feel another weight on the bed, she slowly turned her body to greet Sherlock with a smile, but her face fell as she realized the person in front of her was not Sherlock Holmes. Molly recognized the mask and the grin that came with it, she opened the her mouth to scream but the man placed a sharp blade against her throat

"Don't." he warned

Molly closed her mouth, fear flooded her eyes

"Aw, no, no, no. Don't be scared, my flower. I don't want to hurt you." he cooed

The man removed the blade from her throat and showed her both hands

"See? I won't hurt you."

"W-What do you want?" she whimpered.

The man suddenly grinned happily and caressed her cheek

"I just want my angel."


	5. Innocence Lost

**Hi everyone! First of all I'd like to say a huge thank you to foreveryourss, she read over my chapter and helped me so much! I learned an easier and better way to write these chapters. I'll go back to my previous and start fixing them up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had a little difficulty writing it, but once I started I couldn't stop!I kind of also want to say _sorry _ in advance I had to do it. This is my first time writing as Sherlock so I apologize if he's completely ooc. Oh, and before I forget! I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed! You're kind words motivate me! You all deserve a round of applause! I'm nearing the end of the story, but I've been thinking of making a sequel, not so sure yet though. It really depends if I have a plot in mind, right now it's just a little idea floating in my head. Who knows...**

**i own nothing!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes watched the quiet streets of London with a bored expression; he had been standing in the same spot for nearly an hour. The Consulting Detective closed his eyes as he heard the familiar steps of Wiggins approaching him. Wiggins was his go-to man, any information collected by the various homeless around London always went back to him, in a way he _was_ the homeless network.

"Tell me." he said without looking at him.

"I got nothin'. No one's seen or heard of a street performer of that description. There's a new person in the streets every day, chances of finding him are minimal."

Sherlock let out a breath through his nose and popped his coat collar; he opened his eyes and looked over at the boy in front of him. Without another word, Sherlock gave him a slight nod and began to walk away.

"Oi! What are you going to do then?" Yelled Wiggins.

Sherlock stopped walking for a mere second before saying.

"Research."

* * *

"Why are you here, Sherlock?" asked John.

The pair sat at the table, Sherlock tapping at Mary's laptop furiously while Mary prepared tea.

"Oh shush, John. Don't be mean." said the school teacher.

John scowled as he watched Sherlock typing.

"Research."

"And by research you mean?"

Sherlock looked up and rose his brow.

"...Research."

John let out a sigh and nodded his thank as Mary handed him his cuppa.

"I have to go to work, you two behave."

She gave John a peck on the lips before grabbing her to-go cup and her bag, within a few seconds she was gone.

"Ok, show me what you're 'researching'."

Sherlock turned Mary's laptop to face John. The sandy haired man took a sip of his tea as he read the print on thescreen.

"Ok, so there's only one place where this type of flower is sold?"

"Yes, these plants are extinct in the wild so only a few places sell them; this one is the only one in London. These things are usually bought by really dedicated gardeners."

Sherlock snapped the laptop shut, which caused John to flinch in surprise.

"Shall we?"

Sherlock got up from the chair and walked over to the couch, he picked up his coat and scarf and looked at John.

"We don't have all day."

John pursed his lips.

"Right. Did you get the address?"

"I already memorized it."

"Of course you did."

Within a few seconds the duo was out the door and onto the busy streets of London.

* * *

The pair arrived at the flower store; Sherlock couldn't help but roll his eyes at the name.

"The Flower Shop? That isn't very clever. I don't even think they tried." He told John.

John smirked before walking to the door. The door let out a ding as soon as it opened, Sherlock's nostrils were filled with the aroma of different types of flowers, he could already identify most of them by the smell alone. A blonde woman stood at the counter he spotted an office near the back of the store, most likely where they kept customer information. Sherlock glanced at the woman for a brief second.

"Late thirties. Divorced. Desperate. Nail biting habit, perhaps stressed? Money problems, most likely due to her recent divorce, and feeling vulnerable, perfect."

Sherlock stopped walking and clutched John's shoulder.

"John." he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Flirt with her."

"What!?"

"Flirt with her."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He hissed.

John let out a sigh, the two went to different directions of the store, Sherlock pretend to look at the flowers while John approached the woman at the counter. The second he heard giggling he bolted for the office.

After easily cracking the desktops password _'Prince Harry'_ Sherlock pulled up the customer files and typed in the name of the flower only two names popped up, a female by the name of Winifred Parker and male by the name of Damon Knight. Sherlock clicked on the names and quickly memorized the addresses, he suddenly heard the click of the door and the blonde woman enter the office, the second she looked at him she frowned.

"You're not allowed to be in here." she warned.

Sherlock got out of his chair and smiled falsely, his eyes flicked over to John.

"John! I cannot believe you're flirting with another woman when you are betrothed to another."

John flushed suddenly.

"W-What?" he stuttered

"You're engaged!?" the woman shouted.

Before John could utter another word, Sherlock was dragging him out the store.

"How do you know I'm engaged?" asked John as the two walked to the main street.

Sherlock rose his brow and gave John a look.

"I saw Mary wearing the engagement ring..."

"Oh... We were planning to announce it after all this was over."

Sherlock shrugged.

"It's fine, I won't tell anyone."

"I never did thank you for the ring. So... Thank you."

Sherlock rose his brow

"It really isn't the time for this."

John nodded quickly and shoved his hands in his pockets

"R-Right, Let's go then. Wait... where are we going?"

Sherlock twitched his lip and lifted his arm to hail a cab.

"We're visiting the first costumer on the list."

And with that he entered the cab."

* * *

"What's her name again?"

"A woman named Winifred Parker."

The two males stared at the overly pink house. Sherlock glanced over John, he could tell what John was thinking, _naturally_.

"She really likes... Pink. Ready?" Said John suddenly.

Sherlock nodded and the two walked to the door.

"Oh this is so exciting! I can't believe you're doing a story on my gardening skills!"

Sherlock sat side by side with John on the tiny couch, their thighs were practically touching. John cleared his throat and smiled at Winifred. As John talked her up, Sherlock observed the house. She had a variety of knick knacks and pictures nothing that screamed Psychotic Cannibal. Well, maybe psychotic, but most definitely Not a cannibal. Sherlock noticed an overweight pug sleeping on a pillow near the fireplace, he grimaced suddenly; he was definitely more of a cat person.

"So tell us about your Cosmos atrosanguineus'." he said causing the conversation between John and her to cut short.

The woman smiled widely and got up and motioned them to stand up as well. Both complied and stood up at the same time. They both followed behind her as she led them down the hallway, she opened the door and the trio was suddenly hit with a heap of hot air.

"My chocolate babies. They need hot weather and lots of sunshine to survive."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the woman and stepped into the room; the air had a faint vanilla-y smell to it, which was common with the type of flower that it was. Now that he knew what type of atmosphere they needed to survive he had to think. Sherlock stepped out the room without another word, John followed pursuit.

"Hey aren't you going to give me an interview!?" Shouted the woman behind them.

Before she even finished her sentence the two were out the door.

* * *

"You can't possibly think she's the killer." said John as the rode back to Baker Street.

"Of course not don't be daft. The only thing that woman is murdering is that overweight dog of hers. The killer is Damon Knight, obviously."

"How do you know that?"

Sherlock pulled out his phone and unlocked it, he handed it to John. The man then frowned in response.

"Yes, it's his address what of it?"

"It's located in the outskirts of London. I looked up monuments in the area and the only thing that was there was an old farm that was purchased ten years ago, by a married couple. It's the only logical conclusion."

"Of course it would. Have you called it in?"

"Why would I do that?"

John frowned.

"Don't you want the man whose possibly out for the girl you have obvious feelings for to get caught?"

Now Sherlock was the one frowning.

"I don't have feelings for Molly. Feelings are stupid and distracting."

John turned his body to face Sherlock fully and made a face.

"You're telling me you don't have feelings for Molly Hooper?"

"Precisely."

"So all this, keeping her at Baker Street..."

"She saved my life, I should do the same for her."

"The snogging?"

"Heat of the moment."

"You're a git, you know that right?"

Sherlock ignored him causing John to roll his eyes and settling back to his original position. The consulting detective stared out the window. His feelings for Molly Hooper was something not even he could explain, he had gone deep within his mind palace, but he couldn't find a single thing.

"Sentiment." he thought bitterly.

The cab pulled up at Baker Street, Sherlock exited the vehicle ithout a word leaving John to pay. He made his way up the steps and froze at the slightly opened door, he felt John stopped behind him. Sherlock opened the door slowly, the duo peered in and slowly walked into the flat.

"Molly?" called out John, but no response.

Sherlock made his way to the kitchen, while John walked to the living room.

"Sherlock."

Sherlock turned around and saw John pointing at the ground, his gazed followed down to see a dead Toby on the ground, and John crouched down to examine him.

"He was stabbed numerous times. Poor Toby." he said sadly

Sherlock nodded and turned quickly on his heel; he opened the door to his bedroom. He scanned the area, the bed was unmade and on the pillow laid a chocolate cosmo.

"He took her." Growled Sherlock from the room.

Within seconds John was at his side, Sherlock pushed him out the way and headed to the door.

"Where are you going!?" shouted John.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" replied Sherlock.

"To get Molly back."

John was suddenly gripping Sherlock's arm tightly, he tried to pull away only to cause John to grip him tighter.

"You're not going in there without a plan of attack. You'll get yourself killed. You. Need. To. Relax." He said sternly.

Sherlock took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm calm now will you please let me go?" he asked John.

John's expression softened, he let go of Sherlock's arm. He half expected him to bolt out the door but he only fixed his coat, his icy-blue eyes stared hard at John.

"We have to go now, before it's too late. I have a plan." he told him.

Sherlock turned on his heel and headed out the door, he certainly hoped he wasn't to late. Anger boiled through his veins, he would kill that man if he hurt _his_ Pathologist.


	6. This is heaven

**First I'd like to say thank you to ****foreveryourss for reading over my chapter and helping with the horrible spelling! Yay! **

******I would also liked to thank all of you who have been with me since the beginning! It's been a ride! I'm happy (and a little sad) to say this is the last chapter in the story, I've had a ton of fun writing it. And you're words of encouragement have really motivate to continue writing! I'll possibly write a sequel to this soon. So keep a look out for it! **

******I also want to say sorry for killing Toby :( **

******I hope you all enjoy my final chapter! Let me know what you think! And if you want a sequel! **

******Enjoy!**

******I own nothing, except Damon Knight's crazy ass.**

******I'm also looking for a Beta for my sequel! PM me if you're interested!**

******There's a sequel now (/)s(/)9616013**

* * *

Molly let out a groan, the pounding in her head made her almost wish she was still unconscious. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was... lying in bed! With Sherlock, no. With... Molly's eyes popped open, she looked around and let out a terrified shriek. Where was she? She looked around, she was inside a house…and old one by the looks of the wall, she could see pictures hanging on the walls, a man and a woman... The woman looked frighteningly similar to her. Molly was tied up, she wriggled her wrist and let out a hiss of pain as the restraints dug through her skin. Hearing the noises of dishes clanking made Molly look over at the table, the pathologist could see it set up like a fancy dinner, candles were flickering an assortment of different side dishes was spread across the entire table. She then noticed a dark silhouette making his way towards her.

"Ah, you look lovely today, my love. Green really suits you."

Molly looked down at her body, she was wearing an elegant emerald color dress with a plunging neckline that was too daring even for her, she frowned down at it. Molly wrinkled her nose as she looked up to see her abductor, he was definitely the man she and John had met, the smirk on his face confirmed it. He looked around his early forties, his brown hair a moppy mess he was in good need of a haircut and a good shave, the man's brown eyes locked with hers and his grin grew wider. He set a plate of food in front of her, and leaned in to release her from her restraints. Molly's heart began to beat faster, she could make a run for it. Her abductor placed his arm over her chest making it impossible to move, he grabbed some nearby rope and tied it over her chest and waist, she was completely unable to move except her arms. The man placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and went to sit at the other end of the table.

"Eat up, dear. Your kidney is getting cold." he said as he grabbed his silverware.

Molly's stomach churned, suddenly. She stared down at the food in front of her god she hoped this wasn't one of _her _kidney's, she was still to drowsy on whatever he had put in her to know if anything was damaged, she wouldn't feel anything for a few hours. As if reading her mind, the man suddenly laughed.

"Don't worry, it's not yours - I'm saving _you_ for a special occasion." he said in an amused tone.

"Now eat up, we have a long night ahead of us."

"I'm not hungry." she told him.

The man stood up, fixed his suit, and walked slowly towards her. Molly was terrified she wanted to run away but she couldn't. The man crouched down to eye level and gave her a pout.

"Aw, don't be like this." he cooed.

He grabbed the steak knife and fork from the table and began to cut the kidney in half, he cut up a good-sized piece and cupped her chin with his other hand.

"This is just an excuse to get me to feed you, isn't it?"

He pressed his fingers tightly on both sides of her jaw and forced her mouth open, he forced the kidney into her mouth.

"Chew." he commanded with a stern tone.

Molly spat the meat out and frowned at him.

"Go to hell." she hissed.

He rapidly began to laugh, loud enough to cause an echo.

"Don't you like my cooking? I've slaved over a hot stove all day long and this is how you repay me? By damning me to hell?"

The man suddenly forced another piece in her mouth and forced her mouth closed he forced her to chew. Molly pretended to swallow the food and the man's expression soften.

"See? It wasn't that bad wasn't it?" he said with a grin.

Molly suddenly did something completely unexpected, the second he released her jaw she spit the chewed up meat at him causing him to frown hard at her.

"You bitch! You fucking bitch! If you're going not going to play nice, then neither will I." he snapped.

He got up and slapped her across the face with such force that it caused her to black out.

* * *

"You look so wonderful when you're asleep, my flower." said a familiar baritone voice.

"Sherlock?" she croaked "Is that you?"

Had this all been a dream? Was she really just back at Baker Street sleeping? She could smell vanilla in the air, Mrs. Hudson was making her delicious pancakes, Sherlock was simply waking her to tell her it was time to eat. Yes, it made sense she was just having a nightmare she hadn't been abducted by the man who had murdered countless innocent women. It suddenly dawned to her, why was Sherlock calling her his _flower._ Her eyes fluttered open, she quickly winced at the bright fluorescent light shining in her face, closing her eyes she let out a groan.

"This is the second time you mention _his_ name in front of me." she heard the Scottish man say.

Molly opened her eyes more carefully, giving her eyes time to adjust, she was somewhere different now, in a house? No...In a garden? She couldn't tell, all she could see was an assortment of different flowers and plants, she spotted the familiar red flowers. Molly's eyes settled on the man, he was cleaning a sharp scalpel and frowning at her.

"Is he that detective bloke? The one who looks like he has that stick up his arse?" he suddenly chuckled

"You think he's going to rescue you don't you?"

He let out another laughed before leaning in, his face only inches from her.

"Why wait for him, my love. When I'm here? I could make you oh so happy."

He pecked the tip of her nose, before pulling away.

"Why are you doing this?" she suddenly said.

"Why wouldn't I do this? It's fun." he replied.

"Not for me."

He set down the scalpel and grabbed another sharp instrument from the tray, he glanced at her before lazily running the cloth over it. Molly pursed his lips.

"That woman... in the pictures. Who is she?"

He stopped cleaning and looked at her, he hadn't expected her to say that.

"Shut up."

"You loved her."

She saw him tense up.

"Oh, you _love _her. She's still around?"

He scowled and locked eyes with her.

"If you don't shut up, I'll slit your throat right here right fucking now!"

Molly shut her mouth and looked at him, she had to keep trying she wouldn't let herself die.

"Tell me about her."

He let out a sigh and looked at her, he walked over to her and trailed his fingertips over her arm, he continued up until he was playing with the fabric of her dress.

"Anna." he said softly.

"Anna. That's her name? What's your name?"

"Why do you ask?" he said suddenly

"Just curious. My name's Molly."

"Molly? That's lovely. My name is Damon."

Molly nodded slowly.

"So, what happened to Anna?" she asked curiously.

"She left me, my beautiful wife. She left me and it's all my fault." he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a fucking monster!" he snapped.

Damon banged his fist against the metal table she was strapped to, causing Molly to flinch. The brown haired man noticed this and smiled.

"She doesn't matter anymore, I have you to play with now. At first, I thought I had to find my perfect Anna. I looked everywhere for her. I disguised myself as a measly street performer and searched the crowds for the perfect person. For you, I found a few, I must admit they were fun to play with."

Damon grabbed the scalpel from the table and trailed it softly along her jawline.

"But they were all... _wrong. _But, the moment I saw you..."

He cut along the side of her neck causing her to whimper in pain, he smiled widely and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips. Molly was crying, he continued to trail kisses along her jaw and pulled away.

"That moment I saw that beautiful shy smile, so innocent, so much like my Anna's. That's when I knew you had to be mine."

He slowly cut along her collarbone causing her to cry out in pain.

"How I long to see that smile again." Damon said softly.

"Please stop." she sobbed.

The brown haired man ignored her and put a few more deep cuts along her shoulders and arms.

"You're blood is so beautiful! Almost the same color as my flowers! Did you like the one I gave you? The first time I met you? Wasn't it lovely?"

Damon gave her a smile and stood up.

"Oh, that day was magnificent, I couldn't get you out of my head! I had to have you! I followed you and the man home that day, you know?" His lip twitched excitedly.

"I had to find out where you lived! I had to have you, but that... _Sherlock_ wouldn't leave your side! I finally had to do something! I couldn't wait any longer! I went to search for someone else. I thought I could replace you." he suddenly chuckled

"A replacement for my replacement." he rolled his eyes before continuing.

"It took me three days, but I found someone. Someone similar to you! I was so happy and excited. But I knew she wasn't _you_. I couldn't... even pretend it was you."

He let out a sigh, and turned around to look at his tools. Molly's heart began to beat faster.

"But none of that matters now." he said to himself.

"Please, you don't have to do this." she told him.

He turned around with a longer scalpel and shrugged.

"I know I don't. But, I want too... Don't worry, I won't let you die yet. We're going to have a little fun first."

* * *

Molly sobbed as the sharp utensil pierced into her skin. It felt like hours had gone by, she would think her body would get used to the pain by now, but each time he cut into her it was like the first time all over again. She didn't dare move, her body ached and her head was light. How much blood had she lost? She tried to count her heart beats, but she couldn't concentrate. Her body was going to shut down on her. Her thoughts went to Sherlock and everyone she was going to leave behind, John, Mrs. Hudson, even poor Toby. How would Sherlock react to her being gone? Would he miss her? Why was she kidding herself, she didn't know what he even meant to Sherlock... she wished she had gotten the chance to tell him how she felt, she had always liked him, even when he thought no one did. She always did. She loved him, and she was going to die without letting him know that he was loved. A pained breathy sigh escaped her lips, the brown haired man grinned at her and waved a blood covered hand at her.

"How are we doing, my flower?"

Molly blinked away tears and began to slowly close her eyes.

"Oh no, no, no. I know you're tired. Why wouldn't you be? Look at all this blood!" he said excitedly.

He scooped up some of her blood from the table and smeared it over her pale lips.

"Let's add some color to that pale face, we need to make you look more... alive! No one wants to see a pasty angel!" he laughed madly at what he said.

If Molly had the strength she'd roll her eyes at how pathetic this man was.

"Well…say something, my pet. Don't just leave all the talking to me. It's considered rude not participate in a conversation."

"Fuck you." she said weakly.

He suddenly smiled happily.

"Fuck me? Is that what you want to do? You could've just asked! We would have cut the foreplay and gone straight to the action."

Damon pressed his lips against hers, his hands began to trail down her blood covered chest. Molly began to cry again, she felt trapped and she had lost all hope, she welcomed death at the point. She just wanted everything to end. She closed her eyes as Damon's hand settled on her thigh, she suddenly heard a gunshot fire in the air.

* * *

Damon jumped off her and turned around to see who fired the shot. Molly spotted Sherlock and John standing at the entrance, John held his gun firmly in his hand, while Sherlock stared intensely at Damon.

"Let her go." he warned.

Damon chuckled and pulled a gun from underneath the table.

"You think I'm going to give up that easily? I've been searching years for her. I'm not about to let her get away that easily. I'm going to kill her and make you watch while I eat her precious little heart."

Molly tried to move her body, but any time she tried to move her body was overcome with pain. There wasn't a place that didn't hurt.

"Sherlock." she managed to squeak out.

Sherlock looked over to her and she had no idea what he was thinking. His face was expressionless.

"Oh, dear. He is going to be a problem isn't he? All you do is say his name! How do you think that MAKES ME FEEL!"

He pointed the gun at Sherlock and then looked down at Molly.

"Maybe I should just kill him now and get this all over and done with."

He pointed the gun away from him and aimed it at Molly's head.

"Maybe even you. Since it's clear to me you don't love me like you do him." he said bitterly.

Sherlock took the opportunity of a distracted Damon and lunged at him, the pair fell to the floor. Molly couldn't see what was happening, until Sherlock was at her side.

"Molly." he breathed out.

"Molly can you hear me?"

Damon came up from behind him, Damon reached over for the gun that had slip near the table at the same time Sherlock dove for it. Molly saw Sherlock and Damon fighting for the gun. Molly could hear John's footsteps running towards them and then there was gunshot. Molly screamed as Sherlock's body feel on top of hers. She heard another gunshot and everything went black.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go in and see her!"

"Only family is permitted to enter, I'm sorry, sir."

"You're having an affair with that Doctor over there! AND YOU'RE CHEATING ON HIM WITH THAT NURSE!"

"Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to calm down!"

"I AM CALM!"

"Sherlock!"

"I'm going in there I don't care!"

Molly opened her eyes letting out a low groan, she felt around her arms and gripped the IV tubing, she needed to get this stuff off her, she wanted to go home.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a familiar voice.

Molly looked up at the door way at Sherlock, her heart began to pound making the machine go crazy beside her. Sherlock smirked and strode over to her. Outside the door, she could see Lestrade talking to a nurse, most likely the one Sherlock had been arguing with before.

"How are you feeling?" he said softly.

Molly had the sudden urge to cry, she slowly shook her head and sniffled. Her body was damaged, bit mentally and physically and knew the months ahead were going to be tough.

"Tired." she whispered.

Sherlock nodded his head and sat down on the edge of the bed, he gave her a sincere look. So many thoughts suddenly ran through her head, she wanted to ask him question after question.

"I saw you get shot!" she suddenly blurted out.

"Yes."

"How are you not dead? Or injured."

"Bulletproof vest."

"Oh! Brilliant!"

"And... Damon?"

"Dead. John... got him in the throat. He died upon arriving at the hospital. Molly..."

"Yes?"

"He killed your Toby, I'm sorry. He really was a brilliant feline."

Molly let out a muffled sob, Sherlock lifted his hand and slowly wiped her tears.

"Molly, please stop crying." he told her.

"I can't. Poor Toby." she sniffled

Sherlock let out a sigh before a chuckled escaped through his lips. He took a hold of her hand making Molly frown.

"Why are you laughing!?" she said through her sob.

"You get tortured half to death and yet you still manage to feel sympathy for a dead animal?"

"He was my cat. I loved him." She said in defense.

Sherlock pressed a light kiss over her bandaged hand. Molly's eyes looked down at him, she wondered how horrible she must look right now, she didn't even want to think about it.

"Does that hurt?" he mumbled against her hand.

"No, I can't feel a thing."

How bad do I look?" she asked suddenly.

"Bad."

"Oh."

"Forgive me, Molly."

"For?"

Sherlock let go of her hand and settled it softly on her lap, he looked up at her so he was face to face and hesitated for a bit before leaning in, he pressed his lips softly over hers, which caused her heart monitor to go off again.

"I was almost too late. I could have lost you, when I saw him what he had done to you I tried so hard not to kill him right there and then. Of course I had to be smart about it, I couldn't risk putting you in more danger."

He pressed his lips against hers again, but this time Molly was the one to pull away.

"I can't do this, Sherlock."

Sherlock scowled at her, suddenly. Molly took a deep breath and gave him a hard stare.

"What _are _we, Sherlock?"

"Homosaphiens."

"Don't be an arse. You know what I mean... What is going to happen between us? I can't play this game anymore. I love you and you're sending me mixed signals. I don't think I can handle this any longer."

Sherlock pressed his lips together and looked over her shoulder at the monitors attached to the bed, perhaps he didn't want anything to happen between them... Maybe he really _was_ just trying to save her... repay her for what she did for him.

I'm not really good at this... _stuff._" he admitted.

Molly nodded in agreement.

"I don't know how to be someone's boyfriend." he continued.

"I wouldn't know what to do. I'd forget special occasions, and I'd make you mad and probably run experiments on you. You don't want someone like me, Molly. You deserve better."

Molly understood now, Sherlock was afraid. He was afraid she'd reject him after finding out what a shitty boyfriend he was.

"I don't want someone like that, Sherlock. I want you. I don't care if you forget special occasions, of if you make me mad, I wouldn't care if you never bought me flowers of chocolates... I'd probably get a little pissed off at the experiments."

Sherlock smirked and locked eyes with her.

"You wouldn't care if I let you for days on end?"

"I would like a text once in a while, but no."

"What about body parts in the refrigerator?" he asked curiously

"Most likely I'm the one who gave them to you."

Sherlock nodded and moved a strand of lose hair from her face.

"My Pathologist." he murmured.

"My Sherlock." she said with a smile.

Molly closed the remaining space between them and pulled him close to her, he avoided touching areas that had been severely and settled his hands on her waist, the heart monitor behind them began to go off. The door swung open and John popped his head in.

"Sherlock, stop making Molly's heart monitor go off! You're scaring the nurses!"

Sherlock pulled away from Molly and looked at John.

"So?"

John let out a sigh and exited the room.

"Now where were we?" whispered Sherlock.

Molly smirked, she didn't know what was in store for in the future. She enclosed the space between them with a kiss. But she knew it was always going to be something new with Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
